Another Chance
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Atsumina pair. A friendship could do anything.


**Another Chance**

Hurt...

Its totally hurt when she said that.

"I love her."

Pain...

That's what I can feel. The next word u tell me its more painful. Its stab through my heart.

"She loves me too and we will leave together from now own.I'll leaving tomorrow."

Over...

Its all over to me. I wanna tell u to stay but I'm just such a coward. I can't tell u that and keep lie.

"Ah, I see. Hope u will happy with her." I force to smiling.

"Thank u. U are really my bestfriend."

Yeah, bestfriend. Your bestfriend that always love u. I guess, I'll always keep this feeling by my own.

*********************

Finally, that day come. U leave me for her. I can't do anything. Infact she is also my bestfriend. Three of us always together. Love grows but not for me. She also come to help u moving. As u come across the door I only can wave and give a fake smile.

A week pass. U haven't called me / even talk to me. It makes me so lonely. but what can I do? Everything change. U have u're life now n I have to keep moving.

One day u call me and ask how am I doing and u said u miss me. I said I miss u too. U ask me if I have time or not. I just keep silent then she interrupt from your back ask me to come to your house to have a dinner. I refuse and tell u two coz I still have a work which actually I made it up.  
>I could hear disappointment in your voice. But then I said next time would be better.<br>Then I hear some happiness in your voice. It make me relieve. U drop the phone then I stand in front of the mirror. And then I heard someone knocking on the door. I walk through the door and open it. Its my bestfriend and my co worker, miichan. We sat n then talk,

"Look your self. U even couldn't say that u love her"

"I just don't wanna ruin my friendship"

"But they ruin yours."

"It better than to see her tears."

"But u are in pain now. Tell her your feeling."

"I won't and I can't. Better be this."

"u make your self suffer."

After said that she leave me.

Yeah, I make myself suffer. Well, u do have to sacrifice something when u are in love.

***************************

A couple of months have passed. I try to avoid u. I always make an excuse when u ask me to meet you. We just talk at the phone. But then I never get any news from you. I start to think ,

'Is she already forget about me.'

But then that thought disappear when miichan and your sister come to see me.

"Ah, u. Please come in." Your sister come. Its kind strange. Is there something happen.

"So, what bring u here." I ask her

"Well, I know u're busy but u got to meet my sister" she said in a sad tone

"Uhm? What happen?"

Your sister then start to tell me everything. I frowned at what she said and I run as fast as I can to got into your place. as I arrive there I directly got into your room. I see you sitting in your bed holding her picture. I walk slowly to approach you and sit beside you.

"Atsuko..." I try to call your name but no reply. It seem I only find your body but u lost your soul. I couldn't stand looking u like this. I hug you and call your name again "atsuko, do u hear me?please...I can't see u like this." I cry and my tears fall into your shoulder.

Then, I could feel u hug me back as saying my name "minami..."

"Yeah, Its me.I'm here acchan.I have heard everything and I'm sorry I can't be with you when that happen."

I keep hold u tight. Then u just saying that word repeatly

"Minami, she leave me...she leave me is she has to ?why she not bring me to her."

it hurt to hear but I can't do anything.

"No, you aren't alone. U still have me and others. I won't leave u. I'll be with you. Please..."

******************************  
>so, since then every day I come to see atsuko. I take care of her. I try to make her back. But its no use. She just keep silent and have an empty space in her eyes.<p>

This day, as usually I come to visit atsuko. I go to her room and there she lay in her like a baby. She is so calm but then when she wake up she'll be lost her sould again.

I go to leaving room. Sit on the sofa and look at the are a lot of photos atsuko and her. they look happy. Damn you tomochin, why u make her like this. I have surrender to u to let her go but u leave her.

The truth is tomochin die in an airplane accident. Her plane crash as landing. Atsuko shock hearing that and she'll become like this now.

I wanna see my old atsuko. I wanna see her smile again. Then I back to her room to check her condition. She still sleep. Its so peaceful. I keep look at her and without realize I already kiss her. I wish the kiss could make her back but its no use.

Yesterday, I brought atsuko to the doctor and the doctor said she can be recovered but it would take long time. And I is ordered to take her out sometimes. Well, I guess tomorrow I'll take her to the park.

That day, I hold her hand all day and fell asleep beside her suddenly I heard a knock on the door and it's opened.

"Minami san, are u there."

"Ah, mayu. Okaeri. How are u?"

"I'm fine and Minami san,I really thank you, u always beside my sister." She bow to me

"No, its nothing. I'm her bestfriend. This is usual thing."

There is silent but then mayu broke it

"Uhm...minami san, can I ask u something?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Do u love my sister?"

"Should I answer that?" I said as give mayu small smile

"Ah, I guess I already know the answer."

"Oh yeah mayu, tomorrow I'll bring atsuko to the join?"

"I'll be there."

******************************

I fall asleep beside acchan bed. I open my eyes and I see she's still sleep. I try to move my hand from her hold and go to bathroom to prepare. Luckily I bring my other cloth so I don't have to back to my apartment to get change. As I got out from the bathroom I see mayu go to acchan room. I think she already awake. Then I decided to wait in the living room.

15 minutes passed and acchan already prepare. Mayu hold her hand to help she walks. I smile and approach her.

"Hi there, u look great. Let's have a walk today." I said that as holding her hand. I headed to the door and suddenly she hold my hand and smile. It make me surprise. This is kind of improvement.

We go to the nearest park. As we get there acchan eyes seem got reaction. She smile. Finally...she smile at the kid who are playing there. I think this works. There are a lot of kid playing in there. Suddenly a ball rolled to acchan and the kid approach her to get it.

"Uhm...is this your ball?"

"Yeah, that's my ball. Could I get it back nee-chan." The kid said to acchan.

"Sure, here you go."

"Thank u, ne, 's your name?and why u look so sad? Cheers up, come on play with us." The kid give acchan a gently smile.

"my name is atsuko. U could call me acchan. And what's yours?"

"I'm tomo, nice to meet on let's play." Tomo, I think its remind acchan of tomochin. She look at me and mayu then we both nodded. She then play with that kid whether me and mayu sit on the park realize its already night and we must go home I call acchan and get back to her apartment.

on the way, she asks me whether she can go to the park again every / not. I think she like to play with that kid. I nodded and for the first time I could see she cheers up and smile. I'm glad.

So, since that, every day acchan go to that park and play with tomo-chan. She a nice cute I acchan play with tomo-chan I just sit near her. One day tomo-chan approach me.

"Hellow, u are acchan friend right? Why u always just sit in there. Come join us."

I smile to that little girl "well, I like to watch u all playing."

"U really care for acchan. I could see from your eyes. U keep watch her.u love her?"

I giggle "yeah, and she is everything to me but don't tell acchan okay. This will be our secret." I wink at her

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret."

"And thank you tomo-chan."

The girl look at me and smile "you are welcome."

Acchan then approach me and sit beside me.

"Ah, what are u two talking about?"

"Uhm...nothing..." I smile to her

"Don't lie minami. U never can lie to me. So tell me?"

"Haha, well, I just saying thank u to her. She could bring back my old acchan."

She smile and hold my hand "thanks to u that u always be beside me."

OMG should I confess to her about my feeling now. I don't know whether its a good time / not but I just feeling I gotta to tell her.

"Uhm...ach...ach..acchan. I..I...wanna tell u something." She look at me and confuse.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Ac..actually...I...I.." Before I finished my sentence I heard someone shout.

"TOMOOOO WATCHOUT!"

Tomo-chan is in the middle of the road and there is a car approach ready to hit her. I hurry run forward her and grab her to the other side of the road. But I can't avoid the car.

"NOOOOO!MINAMIIIIIII!"

I feel my body got smack into a steel. I lay on the road. I could see acchan running towards me and hug me.I feel the blood flow to my eyes.

"Is...is..is...tomo-chan alright."

"She is , please hang in there."

"That's great, urgh..urgh.. Ach..acchan... I got to tell u something since I'm afraid I wouldn't have anytime left."

"Nooo...minami, don't said that. There is nothing gonna happen to u. U'll be okay."

"The truth... I...I... All this long... I..."

"You love me don't u..? I already know that."

"Ah, huh, ahaha...u already know that." I smile at her "how could u know that?"

"Coz, I also love u minami." She said that and kiss me. I could feel her love there. But how could be that said she loves tomochin. "I love don't leave me."

"I...I..I...I'm sorry acchan. I make u suffer."

"Now, please! Hang in there minami."

"I Love u atsuko."

"MINAMIIIII!

Then, everything blank.

****************************

I maybe unconcious but I could hear and feel around me. There sit beside me the one that I love. Acchan.

I maybe in deep coma but I could hear everything that everyone said. Acchan hold my hand and talk.

"U know minami, I'm sorry. I lie to u. From the beginning I have already fall for u. But it seem u just look me as a tomochin come. For a while I thought I have fall for her but I was wrong. Then when she is gone I shock. I want to call u but I can't. I wanted u to know that tomochin and I are just friend."

What? So, all this long u...

*sigh I'm so stupid. I should have told u my feeling from the beginning.

"Please, hang in there minami. Wake for me. I'll wait until u awake and we can start from the beginning."

I force my hand to move. Atleast give her any respons that I could hear her. I have to awake for her.

"Minami...u hear me?" Acchan burried her face in my chest.

"At..at..atsuuukoo.."

"Minami...?"

"DOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

Everyone got a chance.

Now, will I got another chance.

FIN~

********************************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
